prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvester Terkay
|birth_place = Washington, Pennsylvania |billed = Big Bear Lake, California |trainer = Ultimate Pro Wrestling Ohio Valley Wrestling |debut = 2000 }} Sylvester Terkay (December 4, 1970) is an American professional wrestler and mixed martial artist best known for his run in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). A 2-time NWA Zero-One U.S. Champion, he earned the honor of being named the number one Gaijin (non-Japanese wrestler) in Japan. Terkay also has the honor of being the first UPW Heavyweight Champion. Career Early career While attending North Carolina State University, he finished second in the 1992 NCAA Division I Heavyweight tournament, losing to future Olympic gold medalist Kurt Angle by points, 2-1, and later became champion in 1993. According to Angle's autobiography It's True, It's True, Terkay had 78 pins during his college career. After training under Rick Bassman's Ultimate Pro Wrestling school in California, Terkay was signed to a WWE developmental contract, but later released after spending time in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) as Sly Scraper. He soon joined Japanese pro wrestling promotion Pro Wrestling Zero1 in 2001 under the ring name The Predator, patterned after Bruiser Brody's character. During his time in Zero1, Terkay also fought in several Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) matches for K-1. Terkay made his MMA debut in grand fashion by knocking his opponent Mauricio da Silva out in just 13 seconds in a high-profile fight as part of the annual K-1 New Year's Eve spectacular, K-1 Dynamite. He then went on to earn impressive wins over Kristoff Midoux and Mu Bae Choi. He also appeared in the movie/documentary "101 Reasons Not To Be A Pro Wrestler", where he talked about his views on the wrestling business. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) After more training with WWE's Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) developmental territory, Terkay was brought up to the main roster of SmackDown! on July 28, 2006 working an MMA gimmick with Elijah Burke, who acted as his cornerman. Terkay defeated Matt Hardy in his debut match on SmackDown!. In the following weeks, Terkay dominated jobbers as well as interfering in Burke's matches. On the October 20 episode of SmackDown!, Terkay helped Burke defeat Vito, breaking his 4-month undefeated streak. On the November 7 edition of WWE's ECW on Sci Fi, Terkay and his associate Elijah Burke debuted in ECW by doing a backstage promo. They then ended their undefeated streak when The Hardys defeated them. At ECW's December To Dismember Terkay and Burke defeated The F.B.I. (Little Guido Maritato and Tony Mamaluke). He accompanied Burke to his matches in a bodyguard-type role for the next several weeks. On January 18, 2007, Terkay was released from his WWE contract. He started to train back at Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) and said he plans to return to WWE. * Finishing moves ** King Kong Kneedrop ** Big Bear Lock ** Muscle Buster * Signature Moves ** Belly to Belly Suplex ** Doublearm Suplex External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:1970 births Category:1998 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation current roster Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni